


Once, I was alone

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, GladiantShipping(?), Gladion is around 16, Maybe aged up Angst in another work, Maybe spoilers?, Player will be called AZ, Positive comments are welcome, Read before being rude please :), Reader is listed as 13, Secrets and fluff, WILL feature Fan Art!, You can pretend to switch the ages if wanted :), caution :), maybe some drunkeness, stupid unjustified negative comments are not welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Gladion was always in his own world. One that even Null couldn't break into. That's when he met her.





	1. The first one I met

Gladion was always in his own world. One that even Null couldn't break into. That's when he met her.

A girl of so little words. Her partner was so cheerful and talkative, but this girl didn't even need words to make anyone around her notice how beautiful she was.

She had defeated Null.

For as long as he could remember, he was lost. He was higher than everyone else.

That's when this young 13 year old girl had came into his life. His dark world had now been lit up by a moon's gentle rays that shone as pure as sun. How could a man like him, well, practically adult like him find a kid who is barely a teen so.... 

He fled. He needed to go back to the hotel and clear his mind. What is this feeling? His head hurt and his hands trembled in shock. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

~~~~~~~~Skip Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl had just.... barged into his room.

"Get out." Was all he said. He couldn't move. He stood there in the middle of the room. What could he do?

This was the first time she had spoke to him. 

"Hello." She said softly. He stiffened. Was this girl not a mute?

He stayed silent. 

The girl started to tremble and cough. Her red hat fell off her head to reveal the curly, wavy hair that looked like a lion's mane. It was a nice brown color.

(sorry for the details, view AZ however you want)

He turned his head, expression filled with an unknown worry. Why worry about a person you do not know? The enemy?

Now that he got a good look at her, she was pretty roughed up. Her already pale skin that was dotted with freckles was now so sickly pale there must have been one reason: Poison.

He made her rest in his bed. She smiled weakly, burying her cheek into his pillow and inhaling.

"It smells nice... You must... Smell nice..." She said as the poison drained her and carried her off into much needed sleep. His eyes slightly widened. 

He grabbed a chair, setting it next to his bed, went into the fridge, and found a couple berries. He stayed up for hours Grinding and mixing the pulp as he wondered why he cared about her so... He didn't even have her name. He could easily let her go on her own. What is so different about her?

After finishing the smoothie- like cure, he set it in the fridge and would wait for her to wake up. It was so late... Where would he sleep? She was in his bed, Null had decided that he wouldn't go into the pokemon bed next to his own and took the sofa... The floor would do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Little Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found out that she talked in her sleep.

"Heh... Heh heh... They treat me like a child.... They don't know..... Trapped in a young body... My age is.... not how.... I feel..."

She then slowly shifted, tipping off the bed, dangerously close to falling onto him.

"I wish I didn't hate you father... I wish that you didn't meet her... and ruin my life.... They all say I grew up to fast." She said quietly, but quite clearly.

He felt bad. He didn't even know her name. He shouldn't know this type of thing about her.

A few minutes past. He could see her slowly sliding off the bed, he was right next to it, he knew if he didn't do anything she would fall onto him, but, he didn't know what to do.

She did it. She fell onto him.

"oof." He grunted as she elbowed his gut. His coat was off, so the cushioning wasn't there. 

She opened her eyes, taking a moment to realize what happened.

"oh." she said bluntly, climbing back onto his bed. He went and got the drink he had worked so hard on.

"Drink it. It will help with the poison. Don't worry. Even if I did poison it, you would have already been poisoned." He said.

She nodded, as he turned to go back onto his spot on the floor, she scooted over near the wall, gently patting the space next to her.

He refused to show his reddened face as he walked over and slid into the covers.

"At least this time you won't have fallen of the bed." He said as he put the rim of the blanket over his mouth.

He took in the new scent as it slowly welcomed him.

Null picked up it's head and glanced at them before settling back down, a knowing glance was secretly shot at them as they tried to sleep.

Gladion would get very little sleep this night. This was the first time someone had popped his secluded iron steel bubble.


	2. She was a cuddler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposedly this girl unknowingly likes to cling onto things in her sleep, including the unfortunate boy, or, man next to her.

His Pikachu alarm clock had rang a couple of times, but he felt like he was paralyzed.

The girl had just held onto him more. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her arms shifted, wrapping onto his left arm. He couldn't deny the fact that her touch had may him feel a very strong, foreign emotion.

The ringing of his alarm kept him away, yet he was to afraid that shifting would cause this weird, semi-pleasing feeling to end.

Someone had barged through the door.

"HEY!!! TURN THAT RINGING OFF-" They shouted before viewing the scene before them. "M-My apologies, please turn that off." they said before slamming the door closed.

While he didn't know it, the man who had barged in was taking pictures through the window and posting them onto FaceDex(Facebook). The caption had read:

"The poor kid finally found himself a girlfriend! That's the kid who lives next to me!"

Many comments had poured in.

"Wow! They are so cute together!"

"Cmon dude let him have some privacy" 

"wait! Isn't that the super strong trainer girl who has swept through a ton of the island challenges?!"

"HOLY CRAP DUDE YOUR RIGHT!"

one comment stood out the most.

"Anyone who thinks they can lay there hands on my AZ is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, I know... Sorry!


	3. Protect that pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl had thanked him, and was off. She left him some berries, money, and her Dex Nav number.
> 
> "AZ... What a lovely name."

(After the summary)

It had been at least twelve days since he had helped her. She consumed his mind, leaving only thoughts of future interactions between them.

This was the first time he was attracted to someone.

Carrying out his work with team skull, he wasn't surprised to see her beat the "Boss". he was in that garden when it happened.

~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please know this, AZ. I may work with Team Skull... But if you find the pokemon named Cosmog... Please, Protect it."

With that he was off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORE LOST TIME! YAY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, every once and a while he would 'occasionally' go her way.

It wasn't like he was stalking or anything.. right?

He was. He totally was.

by occasionally, I meant every day.

He gripped his wrist to stop his shaking hand as very strange thoughts filled his head.

"Does she think about me?"

"Does she remember saying I smell nice?"

"was it the poison talking?"

"What would it be like to touch her again?"

"Why are her lips so.... so inviting?"

"her suit... on that lapras..."

"The rocking of her hips on tauros..."

as his thoughts got darker, he realized hormones were just messing with him. After all, he was still a teen yet.

He groaned as the wanting feeling lingered.

Null watched confusedly as the boy had troubles with his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~AZ's POV this time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"mmnh" She grunted as she slid into her bath.

She had the feeling someone was thinking about her.

"Uwahh" She sighed as her muscled relaxed and her hair swayed in the water.

Pretty soon, I will be back on the road. Better enjoy this now.

Tomorrow's going to be a long day.


	4. Pictures?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the ghost trial :)

He had watched her clear the Ghost Challenge with little effort. He knew that Guzma had taken a liking to AZ, but to keep her away from those lecherous men, he would try to stall her.

He waited at the Pokecenter, sitting at the cafe on the left. Sipping on his tea usually would calm him down, but he was anxious and jittery.

AZ had walked in to heal her pokemon. He came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and found herself staring into a hooded chest. She looks up at the hooded man, and saw a piece of his bangs hanging out.

"Miss, you're pokemon are fully healed... Miss?"

AZ snapped out of it, and took her pokemon.

Gladion acted on impulse. "Would you like to get ice cream? You can ride charizard, we can fly to the park." 

She tilted her head as if in thought, and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

She dragged him out of the pokecenter, and went into a store's changing room. AZ came out in her flying suit, and had let him lend a helmet.

Gladion personally thought he looked stupid in helmets, but AZ begged to differ.

"You look nice." She had commented. He had felt his face burning as he thought how much better she looked, even though she looks better in her swim suit...

Mounting charizard, she guided him onto the back. Usually the girl would be in back, but he couldn't complain. He was forced to wrap his arms right under her chest as she swoops and dives away from obstacles, mainly flocks of fletchling and spearow. He hugged her tight and just the touch was intoxicating to him. She changed course and flew to his hotel instead. {No, nothing is going down, nothing to explicit at least...}

He scooped her up, she was surprisingly light. He unlocked the door and quickly rushed in. He wanted to kiss her, to leave no part of her body untouched, to satisfy his overwhelming urge to never let her go. He knew he was quite a strange kid, but he wasn't immune to natural human feelings.

He set AZ on the bed, quickly towering over her. He looked down on those sparkly eyes and tempting lips, and he feasted. He pinned her down as he was losing control over rational thought. a part of him was screaming at him that she was to young, they are to young, but the other part of him is telling him to not resist, nasty thoughts blasting through his head as his heart raced. 

He stared up at him, watching his inner turmoil same as when she battled him. She squirmed her arm up and hooked it around his neck, pulling him down. she kissed his nose, than his lips, pushing him onto him onto his side, than going for his neck and tracing his features...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Truth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat up in his bed, chest pounding hard in his chest. He looked to his left, she wasn't there.

It was a dream.

He was relieved that he hadn't lost control and done those things, but was also kinda sad. He really wanted her. It wasn't the typical lust. This was a love that was much worse. infatuation even.

Dreams were spoiled in his sleep as each and every one was more explicit.


	5. YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU ARE SO USELESS!"
> 
> he hadn't meant to lash out at her, but 'nebby' had now been in mother's hands.

"YOU ARE SO USELESS!"

he hadn't meant to lash out at her, but 'nebby' had now been in mother's hands.

a pained look flashed through her face as she was forced into battle. He noticed it and felt a pang of regret wash through him.

The battle was over. every second got even more awkward, he decided to speak up.

"I apologize, that was out of line.." He spoke, voice now calmed.

All he received was a nod and the cold shoulder. Great. He always ruins everything.

not many words were spoken afterward, not even by her friend or rival guy? He had forgot the kid's name.

Heading to his mother's steel island, AZ had effortlessly won the dark Z crystal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIPZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Listen, I know we aren't friends, but... I will be right behind you." I will be there for you. Always.

With that, she took off. Guzma was defeated, and she went into the metal building.

Sneaking onto the elevator, all of them zoomed up and defeated that prick of an ugly man wearing awful glasses. Gladion kept thinking about the battle they had shared, as he fought alongside her, somehow even with his pokemon being defeated, he had not given up hope. The pain of his suffering had halted for the split second that had filled him with more than just a hormonal lust, but an actual... lov- infatuation.

going down to Labs A and B, he hadn't wanted her to go in Lab A.

"Me and Null are so alike...... Don't even think about going in there." he finished. The whole time she had actually listened to him, offering her time and not just stare at him.

-skip-  
"This is why... This is why I can't bring myself to like children." (not Gladion.)

-skip-  
Mother jumped into the portal with Guzma, every single word of him being some vile creature triggered an anger so bad that he trembled.

He felt something warm embrace him as something wet fell on his shoulders.

The kid- Hau stared in shock.

This girl that he found himself so deeply wanting had come to him in his most bare state.

He found her face buried in his neck again. The girl was so hurt. She had used herself to protect her pokemon and was so tattered up...

This was the first time she had lost. She had won the battle against his mother, but had let her slip away and hurt cosmog in the process.

A rage built up inside him. Seeing her this way, the same way he was two years ago, was unforgivable.

"Come on. You can cry later. Lets go." He said coldly. He hadn't known how to comfort someone. He just hoped she would appreciate the attempt.

He let Hau carry her back to his hotel while charizard flew. He couldn't help but be jealous that the boy could so easily be by her side. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the look the boy was giving her..

~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE HOTEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AZ once again slept in his bed, bot boys staying up, listening to her breathing.

"Hey, Gladion, Ya still up?"

"Yea, what of it..?"

"Funny huh? How she still manages to smile after all the hardship she had gone through?"

"...Explain."

"well, she was born in johto, her mother abandoned her and her father died leaving her with her step mom.."

"Wait, you mean that woman isn't her mother?"

"Nope. for a while she lived in Kanto, always sitting by herself in Goldenrod, her only friend was a suicune that would show up at night in a field near a grand, golden bridge. They would stare at the moon all night."

"..."

"Sad, is it not? She protested leaving, she didn't want to leave the pokemon, but had soon found out that some trainer stole it away from her. Her only friend was captured just to be shown off as a doll."

"...Hmph." the female grunted.

"Hau." She said.

"Y-yes?"

"..."

She got off of the bed, and walked over to them, as they rested on the floor.

" I was up the whole time, stupid." With that she sat in between them, and lied down.

"Honestly. I even have to sleep with you guys just to make sure you aren't going around telling all my secrets." she yanked on Hau's hair.

The boys had a much dirtier thought cross their head, but soon brushed it off.

"besides, I am not lonely anymore."

Her hand grazed his, her finger curled around his own. 

"Good Night."


	6. Seafolk City- Busted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I will be home around 3! expect a couple updates today!
> 
> EDIT: sorry it's a bit late! its exactly 4:00 right now :)

Gladion hated leaving her, but he had to. He would be playing behind the scenes, trying to understand how she could win any battle she took on, how she kept going with all the things weighing her down, and most importantly, what exactly is she to him...?

"Is there any reason you have been following her?" said someone behind him.

He jumped and turned around quickly, it was Kahuna Hapu.

"..."

"Are you going to answer?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"You sure about that? This is MY island, MY territory. I can always force you off."

She was about to take out her pokemon, but around the canyon's corner, familiar sparkly eyes scanned the area.

He hid behind a rock formation, red slightly brushing his face.

"oh. I see." She said.

as AZ was out of sight, he grunted and his eyebrows furrowed with his scowl.

"whats the matter, lover boy?"

"tch. ARAHH!! AM NOT!!!" He said, losing his cool.

"Okay, but do know that she is very important to me. One step out of line... heh, Lover boy.~" She snickered

"I AM NOT!!!!!" He shouted. AZ had ran toward the sound, the echo making the sound distorted.

"!!!" He said as she came into view. 

He started running in the other direction. Of course, that annoying girl had to follow.

"LOVER BOY! LOVER BOY! LOVER BO-" She stopped when she ran into someone.

"Okay then." AZ said to the kahuna, looking at her like she had lost her marbles.

"ooh~ I betcha lover boy Gladi-" She was silenced by a rock thrown at her head.

"is watching now.~ heheh!" AZ just stared at her like she had lost it.

"O-key then." The girl said, showing slight concern.

The girl just kept walking, leaving Hapu behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMALL TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As AZ reached the end of the canyon, someone had came up from behind her, covering her mouth and eyes.

"Do not scream." The person said with an oddly familiar voice.

As she nodded, he let her mouth go, still covering her eyes.

"You cannot turn around. You may not see me, but you may have figured out who this is." She nodded again.

"you know, I do not scream."

he paused. what is she getting at?

"I squawk." She said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

he chuckled.

"Very comfortable with a stranger, are you not?"

"I guess so. You do not seem a threat." She replied.

"Oh? A guy sneaks up on you and restrains you and that is not a threat? You have very low standards." He mused.

"Well, any guy decent enough to talk with the class that you do, doesn't seem like he could do much harm." He couldn't help but be offended.

"I could easily hurt you, kill you, use you. Are you still comfortable with me?" She smiled widely. He could feel something was off.

"heh. heheh. haahaa. HAHAHA!" She giggled crazily, he let go of her, stepping back.

she stopped, and faced him with her eyes closed.

"And I can easily do the same." She stated calmly. He was terrified.

"Heh, just joking! I mean you no harm! just thought I would show you that I could easily control the situation. See?"

His eyes were wide. His hands were shaky. She is really powerful, but it seems he hasn't even seen the silver lining of her power.

Her suffering was her strength. How could a 13 year old girl be so... he didn't even know how to describe it.

This girl could easily take down a kahuna. She even took down mother. She could easily do the same. 

Better not to get on her bad side.

"come here, I can't see you, but ya never said I couldn't feel you."

He was sure he was burning like the sun.

"..."

"Not like that."

He went toward her. She reached out her hand and touched his, trailing up his arm to his neck, leaving a tingling feeling.

She pulled her face close to his.

Her breath caressed his ear, causing him to shiver. Her hair tickled his cheekbone.

"Of course I know who you are. Did you forget? I already told you. You smell so nice."

 

he chuckled.


	7. The punk gets punked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion gets bullied.
> 
> Poor boy.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose you did." He stuttered out.

"So! Gladion, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Ah, just forgot something of mine."

"-and that means you ambush me?"

"Well, I guess I couldn't help myself. usually you are really alert. I saw a rare opportunity and I took it." he said playfully.

"Huh. Well, Once I head into the nearest pokecenter, I will be heading home for a visit. Wanna come with?" She asked.

"...Fine." He said, regaining his cocky attitude.

Once she was out of sight, Hapu came out.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened." She said.

He replied with a classic "I don't know."

They headed back to Seafolk town, she bought him some Tapu Cocoa and herself some Roserade Tea, got a couple of revives and super potions, healed her pokemon, and they were off.

They were off by public ferry.

"Did you tell Lillie that you were leaving for a bit?"

"Yea, she couldn't come, her and Hapu have been off doin' stuff, not real sure what."

"...I see."

It was silent for most of the ride, but the ferry boat was making a couple stops, so it would take a while to get there.

As night had fallen, they had gotten tired. It was a full moon. She refused to sleep no matter how comfortable their hotel bed was.

The sound of her rustling had woken him up.

"Whats wrong?" He said in a raspy voice. you could tell he had been sleeping.

She just sat there, sitting in front of the window.

"Dad was so busy entertaining his new family that he hadn't even realized I was gone. Mother didn't abandon me like Hau said, dad took me away from her. I loved mother so much."

"..." he was quiet.

"Suicune was my mother's pokemon. The only thing I had left of her when she disappeared. Turns out dad released them. They decided to watch the moon with me every night. Even after gaining freedom, they decided to stay with me."

He could see AZ's eyes glistening.

"heh. Then an awful person forced the pokemon that was rightfully mine into a pokeball. My only inheritance, my only friend was forced to leave me. You should have seen the pain in Suicune's eyes as it lost the battle."

"well, we may not be friends, but I am here" he said, realizing it was cheesy, he added "I guess."

"thanks" 

"don't dwell on it." 

He fell back asleep.

an hour passed.

He woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder.

"What?!" He said grumpily.

"S-sorry, can I lay down with you? I can't sleep."

He was to tired to be flustered.

"What, you have a bad dream or somethin'?" He rudely quipped.

Then he realized she was crying.

"Yea yea. Just stop crying." He didn't know how to help her.

She crawled in.

as the poor girl had trouble sleeping, he wrapped his long arms around her to make her stop rolling around.

He was more comfortable and inviting than the actual bed. She passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want me to draw some of the scenes?
> 
> Fanart is welcome! ALL fanart will be featured! (Be nice! any rude comments on fan art will be deleted!)


	8. This one day I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a resting day for AZ, the past weeks have been very stressful. 
> 
> She got to Gladion's hotel room to bug him only to find he isn't there.

Heheheh. He got her this time.

AZ has been pranking him a LOT lately, she is usually so busy that when she HAS freetime, she spends it ALL on ruining his life.

For example, two days ago.

(not a time skip this time! but a time unravel!)

"GLADIONNNNNNNNNN" She yelled and groaned. She was 'sick' again. This time she supposedly had the "Pidgey Pox"

He knew she did it just for an excuse not to do work that the kahuna's need help with, while the current disaster was messing everything up. They were all waiting for results on Cosmog's condition, which meant AZ couldn't Wreak everyth- explore like she wanted to.

He sighed as he stepped out of the small bathroom he had connected to his closet. 

"What."

"I'M BOREEED" she moaned. It was surprising how the quiet girl got so loud around him. He kinda missed the peace, but she was amusing.

"How am I to entertain you today, princess?!" he questioned, spitting out the 'princess' because he knew it got on her nerves.

The 'sick' girl somehow magically healed and stood up to look him in the face. She glared at him and looked like she was going to slap him in the face. 

"Okay, my EMO servant! Put on a rock concert! make sure the mimes are in their punk outfits!"

Oh. You are on!

"Bite me!" He yelled at her. Angered but amused at the same time.

"I will!" She exclaimed.

"Do it!" He exclaimed back.

"Fine!" 

_Chomp! ___

His face heated up red as the bite on the shoulder weirdly aroused him, he knew she was being gentle because this time she didn't leave puncture marks with her sharp sharpedo fangs.

Somehow noticing the awkwardness, she gave a "Hmph" and went back into his bed.

He rushed into the bathroom to deal with his blush.

He was happy though. This girl let him be a regular person, even if she isn't one.

The secret cameras a couple of the Kahuna's installed to make sure the teens didn't get to frisky gave them some good laughs at times.

"Oh my god look at this!" One of them shouted, barely containing their laughter.

"And this one!" They all came rushing over to the computer screens.

"You never would have known what a hot-headed girl AZ is!" They all agreed.

then... They found out about some of her past.

-not going over the suicune and bad family thing rn, the Kahunas (and/or trial captains) watched it-

"Darn you sophocles! How could we let you convince us to do such an awful thing?!" they all exclaimed, sniffling.

"HEY! you guys suggested it!"

And now, back to the Present Time! ( Zoom Zoom! you went forward 2 days!)

-

"Gladion? GLADION? Ya home? I bought you a present!" She yelled into the door. He wasn't in the middle of the room like usual.

She went in, and knocked on the bathroom floor.

"Glad-ion? My dude my pal, where are ya?" She asked.

He was recording it and watching from a safe distance away.

She set down the 'gift' she brought on the table.

"how am I supposed to tell him now?"

she jumped on his bed, rolled on the floor, rooted through his fridge, but he still hadn't come out.

_She knew he was recording, so she started 'talking to herself' ___

__"How will I tell him.. about our baby?"_ _

__Wait. _WHAT?! _____

____He frantically looked on his screen._ _ _ _

____Her stomach IS a bit bigger..._ _ _ _

____WHEN DID THEY...._ _ _ _

____"To think... His drink was accidentally spiked..." She said, lying on his bed._ _ _ _

____OHMYGOD DID I... DID WE?!!! OHGODOHGODOHGOD! OHHH GODDDD!_ _ _ _

____one side of him was upset that he didn't remember any of it, and another was SCREAMING._ _ _ _

____He rushed into his hotel apartment, ran up to her, she looked up at him blinking, and he sat next to her on the edge of the bed._ _ _ _

____His whole body felt like it was red._ _ _ _

____"So ahhh um heeeyy" He said._ _ _ _

____"I have something to tell you." She replied calmly._ _ _ _

____"OH! ahem! a-about that, if I did anything out of line it was totally-"_ _ _ _

____"Our Toucannons laid an egg!" She exclaimed happily._ _ _ _

_____huh? ____ _ _ _

______He broke out into hysterical laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then, He picked her up off of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then, he checked her stomach. He poked at it to reveal she had a baggy shirt on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then. He was just done with life._ _ _ _ _ _

______"uhm... Gladion?" She asked, concerned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"OH NO IM TOTALLY FINE! IONLYTHOUGHTTHATYOUWEREBEARINGMYCHILD! NO BIGGIE!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She took it to far._ _ _ _ _ _

______"H-Hey, Glad, i'm sorry"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"SORRY?!!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uhh-uhh m-Mhhmmm!" She was nervous._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wasn't angry. He wanted revenge._ _ _ _ _ _

______He held her up. His peridot green eyes pierced her own._ _ _ _ _ _

______He pulled down her baggy shirt to expose her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______He pushed her onto his bead, and she froze._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pinning her down, he bit her shoulder just like she did to him. He got a different reaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______she grabbed his hair, and gently pulled his face up so that his was above hers._ _ _ _ _ _

______She stared at his eyes for what felt like hours._ _ _ _ _ _

______He did what his mind was telling him, and kissed her soft, never touched before lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______technically, he was only three years older than her, but he felt like he had done something wrong anyway. They are both young people._ _ _ _ _ _

______If they were adults, it wouldn't have mattered. But well, they weren't yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______They weren't allowed to love each other, no matter how much they really did. It isn't true that you can only truly love someone when you are an adult, but everyone would be against then anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Being aware of this fact, he just didn't let her go for the rest of the day. They watched a furfrou fashion show and ate some Vine Whip Noodles, but never once did they let go of each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______at least they get this. This one day where they are allowed to be their true selves._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uhm, Can you let go now? I need to use the bathroom..." She asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you must go, I shall follow you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Gladion. That was a really bad attempt at flirting."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yea yea, but I will literally sit there in the bathtub holding onto your wrist so you can go."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"If your going to be this persistant, fine."_ _ _ _ _ _


	9. I Love Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZ doesn't know the fact that people are literally watching her every move, and they learn a lot about her.

The new JoltiCamera (is a small joltik wearing a camera that attaches to peoples clothing) was something Gladion and the others decided on getting when AZ started acting even more suspicious than usual.

Gladion was in charge of getting it on her clothing somewhere, which was kinda hard because she had been avoiding him.

"You ungrateful snobs. I got it on her hat, and you are whining?!"

they just quietly bickered.

"Okay okay, just watch the screen."

Gladion paused.

"I'm out."

(On screen.)

AZ walked out of the pokecenter, fresh foreign pokepuffs in hand.

Thankfully, she liked to talk to herself.

"I wonder what Lillie is up to." She said. Lillie was watching her on screen.

"Huh.. I wonder what Gladion is up to." She said. Just after, familiar blond hair shown on the edge of the screen. He, was following her.

(off screen)  
"Well, now we learned something about Gladion."

"Oh! So that's where he goes everyday!"

Hapu was angered. "I TOLD YOU STUPIDOS!"

(on screen.)

Suddenly, Gladion had popped up and ambushed her like a wild pokemon.

He jumped out at her, grabbing at her back with one arm, other arm restraining AZ.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled. He let go out of shock. She ran away again. His bright peridot eyes clouded as if sadly spacing out.

(off screen)

"no wonder she has been avoiding him.."

"He wouldn't have to do things like that if she didn't avoid him!"

"I wonder what happened to them..."

"didncha know loverboy kissed her?"

Hau froze up. He... Kissed her?

"THEY DID?!" Hau screamed.  
but... She is 13! and! AND! He is 3 YEARS OLDER THAN HER!

He was jealous.  
Hau ran out the door.

(on screen.)

*Huff huff*

"Cmon out Zygarde.."

_Zygarde? ___

__"Ruff Ruff!" barked a strange creature known as Zygarde 10%._ _

___She has a LEGENDARY POKEMON?!!! ____ _

____ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

_____Haha! ended off with a small cliffy! will update when I am done with my paperwork :)_ _ _ _


	10. Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the others are trying to understand how this girl got a legendary from Kalos, Gladion tries to get AZ to stop avoiding him.

Gladion followed AZ, he already knew about zygarde, but he really wanted her attention.

"ahem." he cleared his throat while standing behind her.

She whipped around, to see once sparkly peridot eyes reduced to red, irritated, dull eyes. He looked almost like he couldn't sleep or something. He doesn't cry, does he?

"What do you want?" She barked out, forcing raspy words out of her lungs.

"I want you." He said, looking down at her, his height was his advantage.

"are you trying to flirt? Is that it?" She asked almost desperate sounding for some reason.

"No." He said. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked with his strained voice.

She looked up at him, her face full of pain.

She turned and ran, right as he thought he could fix his slowly breaking heart.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME?!" He yelled as he ran after her.

He slipped.

"Oof!" He yelped as he braced himself.

The impact never came.

He scrunched open his eyes to find a wild abra had saved him. 

She was out of sight.

"Listen, I know I am in no position to ask you for a favor, but can you please bring me to that girl?" He asked in desperation.

"Ab-ra!" was heard before something had knocked him over.

Abra had teleported him into AZ's path.

She had fallen onto his stomach as his long legs quickly trapped her under one.

He sat up, and owlishly stared at her.

"D-Don't run this time... Please!" He pleaded, his leg tightened around her hips as if grabbing her in attempt to stop her.

"I wont.." She softly spoke.

He sat up rubbing his temple as she crawled off of him, all dusty from the dirt on the bare path.

"So..." He didn't know what to say now that he had her attention.

"so..?" She questioned.

"Why were you avoiding me...?" He asked, hurting less because of the fall and more because of the sadness that he hadn't had to face in Two Years.

"I-I... We can't be anything, you know that?"

"I accepted that a long time ago." he said.

"Doesn't that hurt?! make it hard for you to be near me?!" She shouted.

"no."

"How..?"

"Because I will wait for as long as I have to. I want you." He said.

He leaned forward, trying to get as close to the girl as possible.

"I will wait, but only if you treat me every once in a while.~" He flirted.

He wasn't expecting her to take it seriously. He was expecting a comment on it.

He felt a set of lips kiss the corner of his.

He was overjoyed that he had finally gotten some attention.

"Silly girl. You just told me that we couldn't be anything."


	11. OopsiEs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stupid professor Kukui decided it would be funny to get AZ -slightly-drunk and make Gladion deal with her.
> 
> Kukui really wants to go to jail. He is just begging for it.

Kukui has done it again. 

"heh heh.! Gladiann d-didcha kno yer really pretty?" God Kukui. The girl was 13 for crying out loud!

Kukui may have swapped the jello in his fridge with something less... kid friendly. He knew full well that the girl had no alcohol tolerance what so ever.

Of course, he did it anyway. 

Knowing AZ, she probably saw it and just helped herself.

Gladion just needed to step out.

*Intense groaning coming from Gladion, He has successfully summoned Trainer Silver!

GROANING INTENSIFIES*

"NYOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM" She called out as she ran into across the room loudly and outside to him most likely waking up the unlucky travelers next to him.

She spotted him sitting on a rock on the bottom of the cliff.

She ran down the path, and stood there watching him calm down, she could tell she had stressed him.

she kept her self from crying. The alcohol would not change that.

He opened his eyes when he heard irregular splashing.

He looked over to find the girl in the water without much clothing on. Her undergarments were the only thing she was wearing, as if they were a bathing suit.

With all of the climbing and running she has done, its only regular to see she has a lean body and good muscles, but this is the first time he seen her this bare...

He slid off of the boulder, and walked to the edge of dry land.

"What are you doing?" He tried to ask without being to loud.

She had saw him standing there, and started slowly sinking her body so that he couldn't see her anymore.

"WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER THAT!" He shouted out, not caring about people sleeping.

She popped out of the water, staggering closer to the boy.

Suddenly he shivered as he felt cold, soaked hair touching his neck.

She was shivering, nights in Alola got cold. The water was most likely much warmer than the air.

He broke from her grasp, and took off his sweatshirt revealing a long sleeved black shirt.

He held it out, looking away from her, there was no modesty in her attire.

She took it and put it on, it was big on her and looked like a short nightgown on her.

"im sorry! Don't be mad..." she sobbed drunkenly.

He brought her back up to the hotel.

she hopped on the couch and started rolling around. 

"What are you doing...?" 

"Your shirt smellesss so yummmyyyyyyyyy" she giggled.

"Glad you like it." He scoffed.

"Comeeeer!" (come here) she whined.

"Why."

"Just Doit!"

"Okay. Fine! I'm coming!" 

"Give me your arm! nu questions!!"

he stuck out his arm, wincing, thinking she was going to pinch him again.

She instead yanked his arm strongly, he had fell onto her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, trying to get off of her.

"lay down with me."

"W-What..?"

"You worry to much" She yawned out.

he stretched out on the couch. There wasn't enough room to lay down side by side, so he had rolled AZ onto him.

He put a blanket over them.

"I'm sorry for making you deal with me. You won't have to much longer."

Before he got the chance to ask what she meant, she had fallen asleep with her fingers running through his hair.

He wished he was allowed to love her, but he was sure that even if he loved her, she probably just had a small crush on him, after all, she is at that age.

He would set that aside for now and support AZ as long as he could.

 

He hopped off the rock of despair, hoping that one day things could be better.


	12. Stop pushing me away...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion is the one pushing her away this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started some Branch-Offs! Feel free to read them :)
> 
> Don't worry, I am still writing this one!
> 
> EDIT: sorry for cliffhanger, got writer's block ;^; the first time during this series..

She had woken up, set down on the bed.

She remembered falling asleep on the couch with...

"Gladion..." She said to herself.

today she was going off to the beach.

as usual, she went down the cliff and hopped in the water, it was nice in the morning. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to feel something grasp onto her leg.

"Ach!" She yelped as it pulled underwater.

Her eyes opened and thankfully she was in fresh water so it didn't hurt to bad, but she couldn't see what pulled her down.

She stood up, and once her upper half was out of the water, she was greeted by the sight of a smirking, soaked Gladion.

"Gladion?! I thought you were allergic to the water!" she teased.

"Hmph!" He looked away.

"Wait! I was just joking! You don't have to leave the water!"

"It's supposed to rain today." He stated. She had seen the storm clouds far away.

"Yea, maybe we should get out." She replied.

"Tch. I don't want to." He was chuckling in his head as she puffed out her cheeks.

She went underwater and swam away from him, but he caught her ankle and waited for her to pop back up.

She thrashed about, accidentally kicking his chin. He rubbed it as is stung.

he grabbed her torso, and pulled her up.

She looked at him confusedly.

He grabbed AZ's wrist and went further out, to where only he could stand.

She had to hold onto him, and he wanted her to.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was quite possessive over her, chasing away many guys, and sometimes even girls.

He had to back off, she wasn't his or anything. He knew that.

"Yea, lets go." He pulled her onto his shoulders, holding onto her legs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were getting dried off as they looked outside and it started to sprinkle.

He had a good cup of tapu cocoa, and. she had some pecha berry juice.

everything was going good. until...


	13. Chapter 13

The rain quickly turned to snow, leaving the two teens shivering in their motel room.

Gladion turned up the Heatran Heater and walked over to the counter to make some Wimpod Toaster Waffles.

"AZ, you alright?" He asked. When he turned around, she was not on the bed or the couch.

He blinked.

When his eyes reopened, he saw a slightly shorter girl in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked, why was she acting so strangely?

She tugged at his sleeve, and looked up at him.

He tensed, but instantly relaxed when he saw her yawn.

"You always sleep, we should do something." He said.

"...Like...?" She replied.

"We could go to the hot springs, go shopping, play in the snow, any of those things really." He suggested.

"Let's.... Hmm... Go to the hot springs! The snow will be here for a while anyway."

"Okay, which one should we head out to?" He asked.

"Gladion, would it be okay if we went to a unisex one? I really like the Aether Springs, owned by the Aether Foundation."

He winced. He hated going anywhere related to his mother, but he supposed it... wait a klefki! UNISEX?!

"Uhh w-why unisex?" He stuttered out.

"Gladion, relax! Its not like we are together, we are just friends!"

"We are not friends." He kept up his punk attitude.

"Sure. Keep thinking that." She bickered.

Gladion was worried. One thing he had gotten from Mo-Lusamine was her extreme longing for things she wants and also, getting what she wants.

He wanted AZ like Lusamine wanted Ultrabeasts, and Lusamine GOT ultrabeasts. He wanted AZ, but didn't want to hurt her, but even so, the want he was feeling was growing impatient, and was sure to drive him insane until he got what he wanted.

This whole unisex hotspring deal was going to test HIS beast's patience.

They walked instead of dragging Tauros into the cold.

He had only just realized he wad holding her hand when something inside him start to heat up.

It was one of his days, ones that his hormones were uncontrollable, often resulting in lashing out depending on the situation.

He watched every single one of her movements, from the fluttering of her eyelashes to the swaying of her hips as she walked alongside him.

He was a guy after all, he couldn't help but focus on his woman, even if she wasn't his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked into the bath, wearing a towel, the rising steam keeping him warm.

She had already been in, he had realized she was stark naked. Her arms covering the important parts. He gulped as a lust started to form.

"What's wrong Glad?" 

"Oh nothing, I'm fine, really" He nervously tried to convince her.

She stood up, he took a mental picture of the sight in front of him.

The girl had a slim, toned, hourglass body, she was about over 5 ft, and had really long legs. Her usually poofy hair hugged her body and her bare hips sinfully waved as she walked toward him.

"Are you alright?" She hadn't been able to put together the fact that he was dangerously treading over this deep water of a situation.

He stared down. His eyebrows furrowed and his entire body shook out of nervous tendency.

Her petite chest area was the first thing he saw, he couldn't take his eyes or mind off of the appealing thought of seeing how soft they are...

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

He screamed in his mind.

_End of part 1_

I have some art for the story! will probably be up by next chapter!

EDIT:  
-go to the work titled "Once, We Were Alone" if you are okay with adult content, due to request.  
(done!)

If not, just keep reading along to chapter 14!


	14. Run Away With Me! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back 6 years ago, the first time Gladion met AZ (AMZHR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who don't know, a Yacht is a boat :)

Every time his mother would tell him "I love you." He was forced to say "I love you too."

He had began to hate the word 'Love'.

'Love' had made him sick. She didn't 'love' him, she saw him as a doll and a doll should be a servant, following mother's will.

The phrase "I love you." meant nothing to him.

Gladion's words became empty and he became emotionless.

As he automatically did, he wold of course, say the prewritten lines of his mother's play.

"I love you too, mother."

~~~~~

The first time he had held interest in someone was the girl he met on his trip to Kanto.

He had slipped past his security, off of the Aether Foundation's Cruise Yacht. He followed an ice trail that seemed off. it was the middle of a summer night, what would have caused a whole area to freeze? His 10 year old mind was fascinated, as if some sort had emotion had been sparked from the void of a boy.

He had reached a bridge of gold on route 24, he wondered if the bridge was made out of real gold or just coated with a sparkly paint.

Then he saw two figures.

As he got closer, there was a girl sitting next to a strange, mystical beast. They were illuminated by a full moon's empowering rays.

"Hello." Said the boy, startling the beast as it stood in attack mode. The girl turned around, (sorry guys, gonna give young AZ some specific details on her appearence for the story, but you can view her in whatever way you want.) Her eyes seemed to change different colors in different angles, Her brown curly, fluffy long hair cascaded down to her ankles. Eyes full of emotion yet so dull, sparkled silver, gold, blue, and green at him. Every time her eyes shifted, the color would change to one of those four colors, sometimes showing two or three at a time. She hopped off of the railing on the golden bridge, and stood in front of him.

"Suicune, enough. Sorry about that, you startled it." _It? does the beast have no gender? ___

__"I do not know suicune's gender, and do you often speak out your thoughts?" She asked._ _

__"You seem strange. I cannot be talking, I am just a ten year old boy, but many call me 'the souless child'." He said, monotone without emotion. "Might I ask your name? I am Gladion."  
(AZ's real name is Anja, or AMZHR, you probably will find out why later on.)_ _

__"I am AMZHR, daughter and test subject of Founder R of Aether foundation." She replied. "I am Seven Years Old." she said, as if she has never revealed her age to anyone before._ _

__"...Test subject...?" for mother's company? Founder R? Meaning this is Mr.R's daughter? He had said he had 3, and one of them had a different mother. That mother has been dead for 5 years, but the girl wasn't allowed to know that. (Remember, this is 6 years before the "Game" or present time. Founder R is not mentioned throughout the 'game' Because he had passed away three years before.)_ _

__"Yes, I am aware that you are master Gladion. I have no intent on serving you. Be gone." She said coldly. She did not speak fondly of him._ _

__"I will not go back to that awful place." He scowled._ _

__Her eyes widened. "I am sure you do not even know the definition of awful. I know awful to its truest extent." She had stated._ _

__Before he could protest, the girl had raised her hand to him. He flinched, but instead found something soft on his lips._ _

__She pulled back, and the emotionless boy had felt some sort of fluster, judging by the was his mouth opened slightly._ _

__"Say that kiss was awful in your eyes. but in reality, the true extent of awful would have been being hit. Your mother spoils and smothers you, representing the kiss, my father hooks me up to machines and uses me as a guiney pig, representing being hit."_ _

__He thought about it. Maybe she was right.. but in his mind that kiss was not awful what so ever, was that her point? That being treated like a doll would be happiness in her eyes instead of the pain and misery she most likely goes through? He felt like a selfish fool, she had it so much worse than him._ _

__"I'm sorry." He said, staring down at the golden bridge._ _

__"No need to ap-" She was interrupted by the shaky breath of the 'Emotionless master Gladion'._ _

__"I am so, so sorry." He had said, tears falling down his cheek._ _

__"Run away with me." He had suggested, wiping away his tears._ _

__"I am afraid I cannot. We would be caught, and my punishment would be much more severe." She had stated matter-of-factly._ _

__"Run away with me." He said again, regaining his emotionless stature._ _

__"..."_ _

__"Suicune will help us." She said._ _

__He looked up. He saw a smile on the girl's face and it seemed like it belonged there._ _

__TO BE CONTINUED._ _


	15. I'm so lost without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNIPPET FROM "Be with me if you want, though I will not take no for an answer."

this will kinda guide me through this chapter, even though this one takes place in a slightly different universe, one where AZ _was _dating hau.__

___The beast had taken them to an abandoned, burnt down tower, and they repaired a lot of it, turning one of the above floors into a good living area._ _ _

___She had been shaken that Gladion was now her step-brother. She had hated the fact that Lusamine had married her father, now she couldn't love her brother the way she wanted to._ _ _

___They lived up there for a good while, then they grew up a bit more, and started getting curious about their bodies. She was nine, and he was twelve._ _ _

___The husband and wife, brother and sister setup they had was becoming a bit more like an actual couple than siblings._ _ _

___He would come home from stealing some goods, home to the girl he loved._ _ _

___Often they would be completely alone, very few pokemon were on the higher levels._ _ _

___This was around the time his hormones would come into play._ _ _

___"If we weren't siblings, If we were older, I would have you right now." She had told him. He knew she shouldn't be so dirty minded for a girl so young, but that tends to happen when you are forced to grow up early._ _ _

___She would kiss him, and play with him, and always keep him company, but the newly forming demon inside him was nagging at him, wanting more than he could have._ _ _

___She had been caught one day, and returned to Aether Foundation. He was so lost without her._ _ _

___He too, got caught, and just like before, had run away some time later, this time not getting caught, but coming back to a girl with no memories. _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__ _ _

____Her beautiful smile mattered most to him in their locked away, once beautiful tower. They had been doing well, the burnt tower had seen worse days, now they were here, slowly fixing bit by bit._ _ _ _

____The beast had whisked them away to a far away land, on one of his errands he heard it was called "Johto"._ _ _ _

____Where ever she was, he would sure follow. Where ever she was, would be his home._ _ _ _

____It had been a full two years of living there. Her eyes regained a bit of a spark, the nine year old began to love her 'brother' much more. He was her husband._ _ _ _

____The twelve year old boy was often out stealing, refusing to let her leave the tower._ _ _ _

____"You are more valuable that treasure! You ARE treasure."_ _ _ _

____"Master Gladion..... I am just a successor and a tool-"_ _ _ _

____"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME THAT! WE AREN'T AETHER CHILDREN ANYMORE!!!" He broke out._ _ _ _

_____This is the first non-platonic kiss they really had shared. ____ _ _ _

______They both moved to kiss each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______This is when they became married, by the rings of real love. This is the first time they truly understand real love._ _ _ _ _ _

______Even if they knew it or not, she was purposely birthed by her father, her mother, and Lusamine, for the purpose of marrying Gladion, the next heir to the Aethers._ _ _ _ _ _

______This was when *Subject 07-08-32-03-FOUNDER_AMZHR {[url]}successor code_156* had been registered with her own EXO pass, given only to the admins._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come home, my daughter. You will be proud to find your new title."_ _ _ _ _ _

______*Subject 07-08-32-03-FOUNDER_AMZHR {[url]}successor code_156 exo_PASS 101*. DNA MATCH LOCATED IN JOHTO!_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sir! It seems that both master Gladion and Mistress Anja have been located!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lusamine. Our children will finally be home."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aether foundation had continued to follow the running girl and her beast, her 'brother' seemed to be with her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suicune could only go so far with the extra weight._ _ _ _ _ _

______She would make sure he never had to go back again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Goodbye, Gladion."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She didn't care who was watching with their high tech machines following them, surely recording all of this._ _ _ _ _ _

______She gave him a kiss good bye, seemingly more filled with regret than love._ _ _ _ _ _

______"May we find each other again."_ _ _ _ _ _

______she flew off of suicune, Gladion watching as suicune started to somehow walk on air._ _ _ _ _ _

______This is when he found out the aftermath of being experimented on for so long._ _ _ _ _ _

______A girl, no. A woman stood there in AZ's place, eyes all sorts of colors, but still... the same eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"BOW DOWN TO YOUR LADY AND MISTRESS! I AM THE GODDESS WHO WILL TEAR YOU FROM THIS EXISTENCE!!" Said, the Anja that no longer seemed like a 9 year old, or even a human._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had the power to summon ultra wormholes._ _ _ _ _ _

______she was reverting back. Back to the young girl she was._ _ _ _ _ _

______"SUICUNE! GO THROUGH THE PORTAL!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______it did as told._ _ _ _ _ _

______He only watched as she plummeted into the water._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next thing he remembered was waking up in a strange world with weird, floating creatures._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lusamine would eventually go mad looking for him, when she learned about the other world._ _ _ _ _ _

______The other world where AZ's mother was from._ _ _ _ _ _

______The wold that had created her perfect beast. Her daughter Anja._ _ _ _ _ _

______AZ's mother was the queen of the hectic world. She was Anja's new mother. SHE WAS THE QUEEN NOW!_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______TO BE CONTINUED!_ _ _ _ _ _


	16. That woman... AZ's mother?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER!: Yes, that was her mother speaking! She may be dead, but she still lives on within AZ
> 
> The woman AZ had "Turned into" WAS her mother :<
> 
> (how cheesy...)

Gladion was stuck in a world full of beast's scarier than the one he had went through the.... thingy with. He didn't know what to call it.

He sat there for what seemed like hours.

The beasts would pay him no mind, but one had taken a liking to him. It seemed out of place.

Long hair-like curls braided, sparkling peridot, amethyst and diamond-like stones crowning its head, this beast could step on its hair if it wanted. Ribbons that sparkled different colors in different lighting, but lastly.... the eyes. The eyes resembled his sister's, as the beast towered over him.

It was _humanoid _.__

__Its clawed hand reached out to him, as it knelt it's torso was at least 4-5 ft long. It was large, but still smaller than the beasts that had passed him._ _

__He flinched as a claw touched his cheek, the beast instantly retracting its hand back, shock filled its eyes as it inspected him, looking to see if it had caused an injury._ _

__It held out it's hand. He put his out as it dropped something into his own._ _

__A...Stone?_ _

__It had mysteriously sparkled, even more brilliant than the crystal formations around him._ _

__The creature had made noises of delight as it admired him. It wasn't the way mother had looked at him, like he was a doll, but this creature had looked at him like he was a thing to be treasured, not enslaved._ _

__Soon the surrounding beasts disappeared as the one he was with, (He found out it was actually a she) but she stayed with him._ _

__Suddenly, she lifted him off of the ground. he sat cradled in her arms as she walked off, almost as if she was sad._ _

__He had noticed she was fading. She had kept walking._ _

__The more she walked, the more she faded. He had saw the ways her eyes sparkled of regret._ _

__A portal-thing appeared before him at an alter that looked like the sun._ _

__She had nudged him toward it as she faded almost to the point of non-existing._ _

__He heard a distorted voice echo as she had left him alone._ _

__"Take care of my daughter, please. I beg of you dear son."_ _

__This was the first time he had truly felt a mother's love directed toward him._ _

__He went through the portal, it had closed behind him._ _

__He had ended up at the Moon Alter in Alola._ _


	17. Save Me!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AZ was captured. It was not going to end well.

The girl was back at the Aether Island, and she regretted all of it.

"My dear daughter.... I hope you enjoyed your alone time with your future husband. I am sure your father will be pleased." Lusamine had spoken to the sleeping girl in her arms.

Lusamine had planned it all. It was just a set up to see if her children would be able to work well together when she was in the Ultra Dimention. She wants Aether to continue on, with or without her.

They did more than just work together.... She knew about the relationship they had formed.

She was so very pleased.

"The only things that belong in my world is beasts, yet you are my favorite beast of all, dear daughter."

She silently laughed.

"How taboo, courting your brother, yet us beasts do not have to comply with these ugly concepts created by ugly creatures."

She downright bursted out laughing.

"Unfortunately, I will need to retain one your beasts again my love. It has been to long, and I fear it has already tried to come out. Only then can we really rule."

Lusamine not only wanted the Ultra Existance, but this one as well.

Down to lab 1, Lusamine had laid the girl down onto the machine bed, strapping her in as a giant metal box surrounded her.

All lusamine could hear was the struggling and crying of her beloved daughter.

"I am sorry my love... Your worst monster was trying to escape the cage.... We just have to reinforce it."

Something had gone wrong.

Lusamine shut off the machine, opening it, to find her precious child gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What happened during the time skip:

AZ had accidentally ended up in a "stray" Ultra Wormhole.

Lusamine captured Gladion, locked away Lillie (sorry for barely mentioning lillz, Founder R is not her father.)

Founder R has passed away in a failed experiment (when AZ would be ten) (Hinting Null here!)

Gladion ran away with Null (AZ would be 11 at this point)

Coltres was the substitute for Founder R

AZ comes back at the age of 13, no memories at all, her step mother finds her (Founder R was married before he was married with Lusamine)

this is where the begining of the story began.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? already Writing new chapters :) will publish a couple today to start you guys off!


End file.
